


Gorillaz Headcanon Stories

by FallenAngelPup



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Eventual Smut, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I suck at tagging, Multi, Murdoc can be a good dad, Nightmares, Protective Murdoc Niccals, Some sad stuff, Some senstive topics, Tags will be in the story/chapters, some topics with drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelPup/pseuds/FallenAngelPup
Summary: Um, Hi there, this is my first book for Gorillaz and this website, anyway, this is for headcannons of Gorillaz, I have a few online and thought of a few so I will write stories on them, if you have a headcannon and wish for a story, I would love to write one, just leave a suggestion in the comments. Also this story will have Fluff (Non sexual stuff) and Smut (sexual stuff)





	1. Chasing away Nightmares (Noodle Headcannon)

_Headcanon #1: Noodle has only been in the group for a couple months, the others start teaching her English, one day she says the word Papa is soon triggered which leads to nightmares and each band member comforting her_

 

* * *

 

  * __Warnings: Brief mentions of past child abuse, minor mentions of drinking, some cussing__


  * _(Original storyline is that her parents are never mentioned, this she has repressed memories of the abuse besides the things about her being a child in soldier in phase 2, this is phase 1, I believe at some point she would ran away and was found the organization possibly promising her that they would give her a better life and then become a soldier,this just focuses on the abuse._



* * *

 

       Murdoc, Russel, and 2D were sitting in front of Noodle, each with a pile of flashcards. “ alright lil bugger, ready to learn to talk like an Englishman…?” Murdoc said. Noodle nodded, having a determined face and smile. Murdoc gave an amused chuckle as he lifted a flashcard, “ alright kid, say Kitten..”, “....k..kiten..” Noodle said, trying to pronounce the word. “...close but no…” 2D said, Russ pulled out a snare drum along with a drumstick, he played one note, “Kit *plays another note* Ten..but with two T’s”, “ Kit..Ten... kit..kitten.” Noodle said, looking at them. Russ held a thumbs up while 2D clapped, Murdoc gave a side smile.

    They had gotten through a few more words until it was Murdoc's then once more. “ alright, now say Papa..like Pa *claps* pa..try it.” He said, “ ..pa..pa..*smiles* Papa!” She exclaimed before her eyes suddenly opened and now wide. This alerted the three as they looked at her. “ ..Noods, you alright?” 2D asked. Noodle shook, backing away from them before running to her room. This left the three remaining in the room, confused and worried. “ ..should we go check on her..?” 2D asked, “.. let's just let her be for a bit mate...maybe something spooked her,” Murdoc said. It was silent for a few hours until a doorbell rang, signalling it was the delivery person bringing their take-out food. Russel paid for it since 2D was tasked with getting Noodle and no one trusted Murdoc to pay for the food, especially if it was a woman delivery person. Murdoc was sitting at the table, tapping his fingers as he waited impatiently for the food but he also did it out of worry as well. He had never seen Noodle like that, even on his worst days, she always managed to use determination and happiness to calm him down, now that she was startled, he hoped it wasn't something he did.

    2D was at the door of Noodle’s room, he knocked on it a few times listening for a response or the possible sound of sheets rustling. When he heard nothing, he slowly opened the door, preparing himself for a sudden pillow or (on the rare occasion) Gameboy  to be thrown at his head. Once he opened it all the way, he felt nothing and looked in. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of Noodle, hugging herself against the wall, a blanket her only barrier. She was staring at a different side of the room, not noticing 2D. “ Um...Noodle..love….are you alright..?” He asked. It made Noodle jump as she looked at him. She got out of shield of blankets before getting up. “ D...dinner time?” She mumbled out in English. 2D nodded, guiding her out the room.

     The band ate as Murdoc talked about upcoming concerts and how many girls he was going to get while 2D was talking about some upcoming songs. Noodle was quiet which was still unusual to the three. Murdoc getting very worried decided to break the silence. “ ..Noodle, what's eating ya up, love?” he asked calmly before eating some sushi. Noodle looked down and shook her head, not wanting to speak. “ Come on lil princess, we’re just worried about you...you’ve been quiet and jumpy..” Russell asked. Noodle's body shook, she was still looking down but she made small sounds of distress before lunging at Russell and started crying. The bandmates looked at the younger one with softened expressions, rubbing her back while Russel mainly held her and stroked her hair.

     It took awhile but eventually Noodle fell asleep. They tucked her in and had a small band meeting. “ Well we know something is upsetting if she just started crying’.” Murdoc said, the other two lads agreed. “ Well how bout this, since we all need to have some rockin vibes in the morning, we each take turns watching her..2D gets the first night, I get second and Murdoc you are getting third..and you better do it *grabs him by his shirt and holds his fist close to his chest* right.” Russell said, Murdoc raised his hands in defense, “alright mate, alright mate, I see you not playing…” he replied.

**_~2D’s Turn~_ **

    The boys decided to stick to their plan, they eventually all went to bed, around one in the morning, 2D got up and stretches, he put on some comfortable clothes for him to walk around the studio and then was going to go in the kitchen before checking on Noodle. He walked past her door but then stopped as he heard slight scratching sounds from the wall. He opened Noodle’s door to check on her. He found her laying on her bed, staring at the wall, slowly scratching it, as if she was trying to make a hole in it. 2D walked over and tapped her shoulder lightly, making Noodle turn instantly with fear before seeing it was 2D. “ Ello love….what’s wrong..” 2D asked, “ ...A..akumu (Nightmares).” Noodle replied. “ ...well..do you want to talk about it?” 2D asked, sitting on the bed. Noodle shook her head and then climbed on 2D’s lap,hugging his chest as 2D wrapped his lanky arms around her small frame. 2D looked around and saw a radio nearby. He grabbed it and then put in a disc of one of their albums and turns it down low, enough to only hear the music. 2D held Noodle close as he sang to the lyrics, rubbing her back. Noodle made herself comfy as she put a blanket on herself, making 2D her pillow. It was a couple hours before Noodle fell asleep, 2D watched her sleep before eventually giving into sleep himself.

**_~Russell's turn~_ **

     Noodle seemed to be more responsive the next day, thanks to 2D’s help. The boys kept a watch over her, nothing seemed too out of the ordinary but Noodle still seemed tense. The day passed as two of the band members went to sleep. Russell however was still up, unable to sleep so he went to the main room and took a seat on one of the couches. He turned on a TV along with a game system. The game system was loading as Russell heard a door squeak open, at first he thought it was 2D. “ Now look Blue fool, why are you u-.” He started to say as he turned slightly to see if someone was behind him but he stopped as he saw that it was Noodle, holding a blanket and pillow. His facial expression soften, “ Oh hey there babydoll, what has you up.” He said, scooping the small child in his hand and placing her in the couch. Noodle blushed at the name of endearment before looking at the screen, seeing a video game pop up. She thought for a second, before pointing to the TV. “ V..Vedo game?” Noodle tried pronouncing. Russell patted her head, “ Say Vid.”, “ V..Vid..” Noodle replied. “ Eo.” Russell said, “ eo..”, “ Now put it together and what do you got?”, “ V..Video Game.” Noodle said, Russell smiled and petted her head once more as he nodded.

    The large male started to play the game, Noodle watching intently. She started to nod off but as she closed her eyes, she saw the nightmare that she did not want to see, over and over. A man, a bamboo whip in his hand as the even younger child shuddered out of fear, biting her lip as she felt the pain as the whip struck her back. She opened her eyes, whimpering and shaking. Russell paused the game and looked at her, “ what’s wrong?” He asked her. Noodle tried to think of how she possibly communicate her problem. She spent most of her time teaching 2D or Murdoc japanese while the three of them taught her english. She told herself that she would spend more time with Russell to help with the communication barrier but at the time being, she needed a way to tell him. She then got up and ran into her room, coming back with a notebook. She remember that she was better at writing in english since she liked to write songs and poetry in both japanese and english. She kneeled down at the table and found a pen. She started writing, focusing on each letter and such until she finally finished, taking two pages to write her thoughts. Russell glanced over until Noodle held out the notebook, he grabbed it and read it, his eyes widened as he read word for word. A tear even escaped his eye as he finished the sentence of the last paragraph and then put the notebook down. Noodle was crying slightly as well until she was pulled into a hug, “ So...that guy in your dream was your ...well you know..you brave girl..you know if I met that fool I would punch him right in the mouth and kick him the ribs..just like this video game.” He said as he wiped Noodle’s tears away and sat her next to him. He unpaused the game and had the characters fight the enemy character off. “ Yeah Yeah, I would punch and jab, flip that fool on his back and make him cry for his momma, believe me.” Russell said.

     Noodle’s sad face turned to a happier one, as she giggled every so often until she hugged Russell, making the male pause his game and hug back. “ I got you noodle..” He said, “ Teddy bear.” She said in english, making Russell blush but give a small laugh. “ heh..I’ll be right here Noodle..try to get some sleep.” He said. Noodle nodded and then laid against his lap and hugs his arm. Russell would normally protest but he didn’t care if it was Noodle, especially in her time of need. He played the game until he beat the level before turning off the console. Holding the girl in his arms, he watched Noddle until the morning sun rose.

**_~Murdoc’s Turn~_ **

      He night was stormy as the Kong studio was almost completely silent except for some squeaking from the fan in one of the various halls. Murdoc took a swig of liquor from the bottle near his bed. The lights were dim as he found it peaceful from a day of album recording. Usually he had to deal with 2D nearly injuring himself if he was trying to make himself a snack or dealing with the noise that Russell made when he was trying to do one of his crazy projects. However both of them were out doing errands and weren’t going to be back until the morning. Murdoc chuckled to himself due to the quiet and laid back in his bed, about to turn off the light until he heard a light knocking on his door. “ ..the bloody hell? who's at my door?.” He said to himself as he got up, deciding to be decent and put on some pants. He opened the door and was about to yell for someone disturbing his sleep until he saw that it was Noodle. He scratched the back of his head, looking at her, “ello love..what are you doing up?” Murdoc asked, just then remembering that Noodle was the only on there. Noodle shivered slightly from being cold in the garage, Murdoc sighed, figuring nothing was going to go along if the child was freezing. He waved his hand, signaling that Noodle can come in.

    Usually Murdoc wouldn’t have someone like Noodle enter the Winnebago however after Russell “kindly” asking him to clean it, he reluctantly did so. Noodle jumped in and then moved so Murdoc can close the door. She looked at him while Murdoc looked at her. She had something in her hands that Murdoc didn’t notice before, he raised an eyebrow, “ What ya got there love?” He asked as he walked to his lamp and turned it up a bit more. Noodle held out a bottle of soothing lotion, “..I has itches..” she said in her choppy english. Murdoc picked up Noodle and then placed her on his bed, kneeling down next to her, “ ..where ya got the itches?” He asked, Noodle turned away, her back facing Murdoc as she lifted her shirt slightly. Murdoc’s eyes widen as he saw scar marks, practically covering her back, they looked a small tad faded but were still there. He felt a great pain in his heart.

       “ ….um, lovely..how did you get these.?.” Murdoc asked, “ …*happened to bring the notebook with her, turns the pages to where she wrote out her nightmares, gives it to Murdoc* ...read this..” Noodle said. Murdoc nodded and did so, his eyes widened more at every word, he forced himself to close it as he finished the two pages. “...so this excuse of a parent hurt an amazing girl like you….*clenches his fist but then takes a breath* and that’s what’s been spooking you..” Murdoc said, Noodle nodded, agreeing with the green skinned male. Murdoc grabbed the lotion and then put some in his hand, rubbing Noodle’s back, the two were silent for a bit until Murdoc broke the silence. “ ...you know...you aren’t alone in this….other kids, amazing like you have been hurt by their parents...even I have..” He said, Noodle’s eyes widen a bit as she turned to Murdoc’s face, “ ..Murdoc-san been hurt by..his papa too..” She said, “ yep..the old bastard made me perform for money, beat me along with me brother...heh even brother got a bit a whooping on me, broke my nose three times...but I can’t say I got scars like this...but you are a strong girl, besides if I meet the fucker I’ll chop his wanker off and shove it down it his throat..” Murdoc replied, Noodle had a small smile, giving a slight giggle. Murdoc chuckled, giving a devious smirk, “ did I hear a giggle from lil miss noodle.” He said as he started tickling Noodle, making the small girl erupt with laughter.

       He felt a sense of happiness, something he usually felt when it was centered around himself or heavily intoxicated and with an equally drunk lady. He felt purely happiness when it was just him and Noodle, he wouldn’t want it any other way. Eventually they both calmed down as Murdoc then sat down on the bed, having his back rest against the wall and pillows. Noodle climbed on his lap, leaning against his chest. “ well since we are still up, what shall we do, love?” Murdoc asked. Noodle pointed to his bass, wanting him to play a song. Murdoc nodded and grabbed his base, pulling Noodle back to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and started playing the bass, playing softy. Noodle smiled as she started playing with Murdoc’s upside down cross necklace.

    It was a couple hours before Murdoc felt his fingers get a bit sore so he put the bass down, he looked down at Noodle who was still up. “ how was that Noodl-.” He said as he was interrupted by Noodle hugging him, “ Murdoc-san, best dad, I love dad.” She said, Murdoc face softened, he felt his heart melt a bit as he hugged back, “ ..cheers love..I love you too, my brave Noodle…” He said, kissing her forehead. Noodle giggled and smiled. Noodle grabbed the blanket and got under it, making Murdoc’s chest her pillow. Murdoc held her, rubbing her back and watching over her. Noodle fell asleep, snoozing quietly. “ ...we’ll protect you noodle, I promise..” He said, hoping Noodle would hear him in her sleep. Murdoc eventually went to sleep himself, his mind usually plagued with dark thoughts and wishes. However both of them felt peace and they wanted that moment to last forever.

 

~Epilogue~

    Noodle woke up one morning, feeling refreshed as she looked around and saw 2D asleep on her bed, the nightmares had been less frequent then they were for a while. She s smiled, knowing that the boys were still looking out for her as they continued their routine. Noodle got up and then walked into the main room, seeing Russell on the couch making the child giggle. “ Watashi wa kare ga umaku nemurenai to omou (I guess he couldn't sleep well either).” Noodle said to herself as she walked to him, seeing the game console on, she turned it off. She then put a blanket on Russell, tucking him in to make sure he was comftable. She walked around till she got to the kitchen and figured she would make some breakfast. She started making a british breakfast that she had learned from looking online. “ ...eggs...bacon...t..toast..and beans..with coffee….*Snaps her fingers* sausage.” She said to herself, reciting the english words she learned.

    It took her a bit but she managed to do it, plating the food and setting the drinks down. She was happy and then her smile brightened as she heard footsteps nearing the kitchen. “ Whose been cooking, it smells good?” It was 2D’s voice that Noodle recognized, some heavy steps, making the floor shake a bit signaled that it was Russell. She was trying to listen for Murdoc, her mood going slightly down until he heard the familiar thud of his worn boots, her expression changing back to a bright and happy smile. The three bandmates, walked in and saw the table set along with the dishes washed and put away. Their jaws open from shock. Noodle smiled.

    “ I made breakfast for family, for you three, please join.” Noodle said, only to get picked up by 2D, who glady hugged her. The girl smiled while Russell patted her head. Murdoc walked over, making 2D and Russell wonder what he was about to do. To their surprise and Noodle’s happiness, Murdoc kissed her forehead, “ cheers love.”, “ Aw Mudz, you really are a softy aren’t y-OW..” 2D said, only for Murdoc to smack him upside the head, “ ...shush both of you..let’s enjoy breakfast.” Murdoc mumbled, his grumpy demoner coming in, but he flashed a smile at Noodle as he sat down. Eventually they all sat down and sat down. Noodle couldn’t be more happy than to be with her amazing new family, even if they were a bit crazy at times.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy and leave a kudo and comment if you want. Also sorry for spelling and grammer errors along with the werid indents for my paragraphs, the site does it werid


	2. Back in Stall Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What If 2D had found out about Palua cheating on him with Murdoc in the bathroom stalls

_Headcanon 2: Instead of Russell finding out about Murdoc and Paula first, 2D found out first_

_** Warnings ** _

  * **_Implied/Mild Sexual Situations/content_**
  * **_Cheating (not really a warning but figured i would put it there)_**
  * **_Angst (I think) and heartbreak_**



 

_2nd P.O.V, 2D’s P.O.V_

  
     Curiosity is what killed the cat, that is what they always say, and you just had experienced first hand. You hadn’t meant to see them however you were lucky they didn’t see you. There you were, watching your girlfriend, Paula Cracker and Murdoc Niccals, your band leader, having sex in the bathroom stalls. In a way, you had a deep feeling of dread that she would leave you one day, however, you didn’t expect it to happen like this. She always seemed happy around you, but maybe that was just an act just to keep your messed up head happy.

      You remember how things had started out, working at the music shop, waiting for the days to end when she walked in the door. She was gorgeous to you, she usually came in for the same thing which were bass strings. Learning that information, you would find any way to talk to her, at first your attempts were a fail since she was either in a rush or not in the mood for talking. As hope almost seemed lost until one day it changed for you. However, your thoughts are interrupted as you hear Palua moan out loud. She had promised you that you both would have a special moment together like this, especially when the time was right. Now that chance was over. You thought maybe you had brought this upon yourself, since the accident, you haven’t functioned like a normal human being.

  
     When Palua first talked to you, you were flabbergasted, but also extremely happy. She complimented you, saying that you were nice and that you were very sweet. It was one of the few compliments that you got in your life. You told her that you were in a band, just didn’t have a name at the time, she laughed in disbelief but she was willing to see if you were telling the truth. When you introduced her to Murdoc, she believed you afterwards, asking to play the bass. You begged Murdoc, he caved in, since it meant that you would be quiet. While Russell wasn’t exactly on the best terms with her, but he got along with her for you since he was your best friend.

(A/N: I don’t know what Russell and Paul's relationship was besides that he fired her so I’m guessing)

Now, after all that time, it was just thrown away. You felt sick to your stomach, your heart boiled with slight anger, not enough to intervene. You walked out the room, you knew they wouldn’t hear you or if they did, they didn’t care at the moment. You hoped Russell could help you on the problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of my stories will be short like this one or long like in the first chapter and sorry for the long wait if you wanted more, school started up so I am trying to focus on that as well and as for the grammar or spelling errors, I will eventually fix them.


End file.
